Marcarita
|FirstApp = Anime: "The Gods of Every Universe in Shock?! Losers Erased in the Tournament of Power" Manga: "The Gods of Destruction From All 12 Universes" |Gender = Female |Race = Angel |Address = Belmod's Planet |Occupation = Attendant Martial arts teacher |Allegiance = Team Universe 11 |FamConnect = Belmod (superior/student) Khai (superior) Zeno (superior) Future Zeno (superior) Great Priest (father) Vados (sister) Cus (sister) Martinu (sister) Whis (brother) Korn (brother)Toppo, Universe 11 God of Destruction Candidate! }} is the Angel of Universe 11. She is the attendant and martial arts teacher of Belmod. She is also one of the Great Priest's daughters. She appears in Dragon Ball Super during the Universe Survival Saga. Appearance Marcarita is a tall female angel, she greatly resembles Vados but she kept her hair as twin ponytails with a small bang on each of her forehead. She wears the standard angel attire, with purple sleeves, a black cuirass with the same orange and white decorations as Belmod, and a red sash. Like other angels she wields a scepter with a floating gem on it Personality She is always giving her opinion to the gods she serves, Khai and Belmod, that they were not strict enough, and they apparently often listen to her, given the relatively high Mortal Level of Universe 11. She has a unique talking style of ending her sentences with a extremely polite speech form (ですます, desumasu at the end of each sentence). Whis uses this speech form when talking to her, implying he makes fun of her by doing this. She is also quite arrogant and proud of her Universe as demonstrated when she declares Toppo's victory and suggests Universe 7 should forfeit, adding a mock question at the end, which an annoyed Whis calls her out on. Like her fellow angels, except for Cus and Campari (and possibly Whis and Vados), she has no attachment to her universe as shown when she calmly remarks there are only four Pride Troopers left, after six are eliminated. This was due to knowing that she would not be affected if Universe 11 were to be erased by the two versions of Zeno. Marcarita appeared to be nervous after the Great Priest condensed the stands and forced the remaining spectators together, although this didn't stop her from questioning her sister Vados about her loyalties to to her former God of Destruction and universe since she's chosen to and is still willfully sitting with Universe 7, the universe which defeated her former universe. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga Marcarita watches the Zen Exhibition Match, and arrogantly suggests that Goku should surrender when Toppo has him in a crushing Bear Hug. She is later seen with Belmod, who uses her staff to communicate with the other Gods of Destruction, with the exception of Beerus. In the manga, Marcarita joins Belmod and Khai to recruit the Pride Troopers and Jiren for the Tournament of Power. Marcarita is the last angel to transport her team to the World of Void. She watches the Tournament of Power in silence, and only comments after six of the ten Pride Troopers were eliminated, commenting that there are only four left. Power Being Belmod's martial arts teacher, it can be assumed Marcarita is stronger than him, making her the strongest being in Universe 11. However, it's unknown how powerful she is compared to Jiren, who is stronger than Belmod. Techniques *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Healing' – She attempts to heal Belmod of his wounds during the Zen Exhibition Match but he refused as he only pretends to be unconscious. *'Sonata of Purification''' (浄化の奏鳴曲) - Equipment *'Angel Attendant's Staff' - Video game appearances *''Super Dragon Ball Heroes'' Marcarita makes her debut appearance and as a playable character in Super Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the seventh mission of the original series (SDBH7). Voice actresses *Japanese: Ai Sasaki *English: TBA Trivia *Like all Gods of Destruction and Angels, Marcarita's name is a pun of a type of alcohol. Marcarita's name is a pun of the alcoholic drink: margarita. *Marcarita is the first of the angels introduced in the Universe Survival Saga to become a playable character in Super Dragon Ball Heroes. *In the manga, initially Toyotarō depicted Belmod and Marcarita too much like lovers, however he was corrected by Toriyama who said that Angels are dispatched by Zeno, so an angel would not be that fond of a God of Destruction. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Females Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 11 Characters Category:Angels Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Deities Category:Martial Artists Category:Siblings Category:Characters who can fly